There have been known cryptocurrency systems in which all transaction history data from the past to the present are shared among a plurality of user devices and special hash values generated by processing called mining are added to new transaction history data added to the shared transaction history data so that the falsification of the shared transaction history data becomes difficult (see NPL 1).